Love And Regrets
by Haruno Miyabi
Summary: Sakura realized that she doesn't love Sasuke but a certain blond. But she's too late and could only regret... Sob


TITLE: LOVE AND REGRETS

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ANIME! But i do own this fanfic...

_**This is my first NaruSaku fic although it's a minor one... It's really touching from my view... please gimme some response yeah...?**_

_**Thanks a lot ya all!**_

Pairings: Naru Hina and SakuOC (Sakura POV)

He's always there, when i needed him most.

His hyper personality, his cheerful voice.

Blonde with the most beautiful sky-blue eyes I've ever seen.

Every time we met he would always called, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

I smiled bitterly at the memory that started to fade little by little.

Smile that is full of regret played on my lips.

How i adored his stupid act. But now it's too late...

There he is, with the Hyuuga heiress and one of my best friends, the one and only Hyuuga Hinata.

Linking hands as they laughed and walked on the streets. 'They are perfect together' i seem to remark myself.

The last thing I'd do on this dreadful earth is breaking their relationship. That i won't.

I couldn't bear to break them. As they would hate me...

I'd rather congratulate them from afar than to lose both my dearest friends.

I remember the time when i wanted to confess to him.

Flashbacks

_Naruto brought Sasuke home. I was about to visit him. "Sasuke-kun!" i cheered happily as i entered the room._

_My heart had shattered to millions of pieces that time. Sasuke is kissing Ino, as in Yamanaka Ino. My eternal rival and ex-best friend._

_They didn't notice me as their lips locked passionately. As if there's a knife plunged into my heart. I ran._

_I ran, completely not caring the directions. Rain was pouring that day. After a few moments of crying i seem to be over it. Strangely…_

_'It might be just a stupid girly crush...' i thought. Right then my mind played a certain blonde's name._

_The hyper and cheerful blonde that always makes my day. Uzumaki Naruto._

_I walked back to my apartment and lay on the bed thinking._

_The next day, i saw Sasuke and Ino walking down the streets holding hands._

_Although i don't seem to be bothered. My mind was set on Naruto that moment._

_I skipped happily towards the couple and greeted them with a true warm smile which made Ino gasp._

_I and Ino were back to when we were little. BFF._

_Sasuke seem to be open up for once. I'm glad._

_I bid them bye and skipped to search for Naruto._

_I walked in the forest and saw Hinata with... Naruto._

_I hid my presence and watched them. Hinata is fidgeting with her fingers while Naruto is blushing._

_Suddenly a gut feeling tells me i should go away right now but i ignored it._

_Telling myself that it's now or never..._

_Hinata seem to be whispering something to Naruto causing him to widen his eyes._

_In a blink of an eye I saw Hinata shyly kissed Naruto. As Naruto responded back._

_My heart had been broken. Far too hurtful. Once again I ran to my apartment._

_Crying the wits outta myself._

_Naruto had moved on... He really did, i thought bitterly._

_Since then i never dared to have affection ever on anyone again..._

End Flashback

A tear rolled on my cheeks. I wiped it away. It's hard to believe that they've been 2 months already and I'm still crying over it. Pathetic… I know.

Especially towards the guy i always rejected.

A guy that actually cared about me.

A guy that i realized I fell in love with deeply.

A pang of **REGRET **surged in my veins.

I shook the feeling away and closed my eyes.

Naruto and Hinata waved towards me. I smiled at them and waved back.

Naruto asked something about ramen which made me smile.

I shook my head and gave the signal of 'Continue your date with Hinata-chan!'

He nodded and returned to Hinata who is giggling.

I felt jealous of Hinata but i know i can't blame anyone except me.

I had always rejected him, ignored him, insulted him...

But now look at me… Pathetic and blinded…

I blame it all on my blindness, foolishness and naive ness.

All i could do now is wished him happiness with Hinata-chan.

All the time i **REGRET** not accepting his love, care and feelings.

I smiled as more tears rolled down my cheeks. Although this is a real smile.

I solely made a promise to myself that i would wish him fully his happiness with a smile.

I don't have to be with him to be happy. As long as he is happy I'm happy too.

My heart is filled with regret YET with gratefulness to know that there is someone who really love-D me.

...Arigato-----Naruto-_kun_...

OWARI!

Written by: Haruno Miyabi

Naruto: What! Sakura-chan loves me? O.o

Miyabi: Err no… It's just my fiction…

Naruto: pout Aww man…

Miyabi: Oi Naruto… twitch you already had Hinata-chan pointed to Hinata

Naruto: I remembered! Hinata-chan let's go on a date!

Hinata: H-hai… blushes and fidgets

Sasuke: Dobe…

Ino: Sasuke-kun glomps on Sasuke

Sasuke: Oi Ino get off me! pushes Ino off

Ino: pout but you kissed me in the fic

Sasuke: twitch as u said… in the fic… walks away

Ino: Sasuke-kun Wait for me

Sakura: Tsk… Poor Sasuke… shakes head

Miyabi: Hahah! Glad you're over him! I'm gonna make a next fic NejiSaku pairing

Sakura: YAY! glomps on Neji

Sasuke: WHAT! glares at me and Neji

Neji: smirk and hugs Sakura Uchiha…

Miyabi: Aww Neji likes Sakura too

Neji and Sakura: blushes

Sasuke: Hey why you hate me so much!

Miyabi: glares at Sasuke you hit Sakura and left her on the stinking bench for god sake!

Sakura: sob yeah! And that's mean!

Sasuke: twitch Well… I…

Neji: Face it Uchiha… smirk

Miyabi: YEAH! NEJISAKU

Sakura: cheerleading YIPPEEE

All of us excluding the fuming Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto who were on a date: Reviews!


End file.
